Mystery
by Questioning Destiny
Summary: What happens when a weird girl starts haunting Lexa? What will happen or what will she do?
1. Entering monster

Mystery

Her surroundings were odd, distorted and fuzzy. Lexa didn't know where she was, "Hello." Said a quiet child's voice a girl walked into view. "Where am I?" Lexa demanded "who are you?" the girl didn't answer, Lexa noticed the girl was about fourteen years old, and she had identical scratches on the side of her face level with her eyes. There were black tattoos' on her face two were just about the same heights as her nose and the other two were a little lower, there was one more it was tattooed on her chins point up. "Help me…" a voice said, "what did you say?" Lexa demanded "I didn't say anything!" the girl snapped "Help me…' the voice said again, _it couldn't have been the girl her mouth didn't move!_ "Do you need help?" Lexa asked, "I don't need help!" snapped the girl. **_"She lies" _**a voice said in her head, the voice was neither male nor female **_If you don't help her she'll become your greatest enemy."_** The voice said for the last time, the girl's eyes became a golden-red color and two sharp metal blades extended from her palm. She launched at Lexa, the blades were about to tear into Lexa's arm when she woke up with a start. "_What the..."_


	2. Bringing the search

Search? Asked the computer, Yes Lexa typed angrily

Computer: Limit search?

Lexa: Yes

Computer: Characteristics

Name?

Lexa: unknown

Computer: male or female?

Lexa: Female

Computer: date of birth?

Lexa: unknown _if I knew that it would eliminate at least 1 million people_

Computer: Type?

Lexa: unknown

Computer: approximate age when last seen?

Lexa: 14 years old

Computer: Last seen when?

Lexa: last week

Computer: start search?

Lexa: yes

Computer: Thank you for the data please waits while the database is searched

_How much should I bet that she is the last one on the list? On a list that covers more than a billion people!_ Lexa thought "Stupid computers." Lexa grumbled under her breath.

"What about computers?" a voice asked

Jesse Kilmartin walked into the commons room just in time to hear Lexa say "Stupid computers!" "What about computers?" he asked, Jesse saw Lexa tense at the sound of his voice "Nothing of importance." She said quickly "Oh really?" he said as he came up behind her "who are you looking for?" he asked when recognized the search form on the screen. The computer beeped, the screen saying: there were 7 thousand files matching your search. Lexa pulled down limit search again and typed in: remove all elementals, and syonics, start search. The computer screen flashed rapidly, beeped once then on the screen popped up There were 3 thousand files matching your new search. "Great! Only 3 thousand matches!" she grumbled, "Well if you need any he-" "I don't need any help!" she snapped, "If you do-" he tried again as he headed towards his rooms, "I don't and I won't" she snapped.

About two hours later I was down to 1,209 files, I had to look at all of them look at the pictures then scratch the name form the list if it wasn't her. _If she isn't on this list I swear I'll kill someone! _About five files later, something looked familiar about this girl. Her name was Anara Demetia, she has regenerative abilities. It seems her parents enrolled her into a government testing facility _What where they thinking? Do they know what happens to people in there?_


	3. Sweet children

Mystery3

The room was ringing with, screams of pain and anger, the yells and boos of the betters. The room smelled of lost blood and sweat and fear. Down in the battle area there were two combatants one of them a well proportioned and well muscled man of about 6 feet tall. A nasty snarl came from his lips, his muscles bunched he lunged at his opponent trying to slam her into the wall. She nimbly stepped out of his way, all two hundred pounds of the man crashed into the wall. A feral growl came out of her throat "You shouldn't have done that." she whispered in his ear, she quickly side stepped his sweeping arm.

His arm crashed onto the floor where she had just been standing. "Gee you look tired, and I haven't even broken out a sweat." she taunted. She could almost see his anger boiling to the surface _tsk tsk he should keep a hold of that or something dangerous might happen._ He pulled him self up off the floor breathing raggedly he spun around to face her.

She was leaning lazily against the wall, "Get her! She's just a girl." "Come on finish him off already." floated the voices from above.

"Well what are you going to do? Just stand there or are you going to do something? Cause now would be a good time to back out quietly, it's your only time and I'm only offering it once." She warned him darkly

"You're going die girly." he grunted,

"That was a stupid choice, too bad you really didn't seem all that bad of a fighter." She taunted.

He lunged at her again, before he reached her she let her claws extend, her once dull nails were now three inches long and razor sharp. He was millimeters away she brought up her hands, slapping his face while bringing her fist up towards his gut. His face contorted with a look of agony, her slap had left deep gashes on his face. Blood was running out of the gashes in his stomach.

The dark red liquid dropped on the floor noisily he looked down in shock, "Stop for your own sake." She said under the roar of the crowd, the crowd was yelling and roaring "finish him… finish him off!" they yelled and jeered.

"Do it." He grunted she came in quickly, she brought up her closed fist down… down… down it came it connected to his jaw his head snapped to the side with a sickening crunch. The crowd roared the announcer's voice came over the speaker "The winner is Anara the Beast." the rest of what he was trying to say was lost over the noise of the crowd. Anara pulled open the door to the arena she went to the announcer, he pointed to a dark little doorway under the stairs.

When she entered the door way she headed straight for the room with "Office" on the door. She opened the door she saw fat Tony sitting in his spinning chair "Win again?" he asked "I don't know how you do it. But thank God you keep them entertained."

"Cut the crap Tony!" she snapped, he pulled out his middle drawer in his desk and pulled out the cash box he opened the tin pulling out a few bills and started to count them "1..2..3..4..5, there that's all of it five thousand. What do you need all of that for anyway?" he asked

"Goodbye Tony." She said as she left the room pulling the door shut behind her, she left the building quickly. She headed for home _I hope they've already eaten I'm too tired to cook them anything._ Soon she reached her "home", she pulled open the door the men inside brought up their weapons, "It's just me boys." they lowered their guns. She walked in between heading for the black door, she walked in.

She quickly navigated the maze of rooms avoiding and dodging the young children running wild. Soon she reached the ladder she tiredly pulled her self up them, walking on the metal girders she reached her dark green door. Slowly she pushed open the door many yells and squeaks greeted her as she entered the room, little kids darted at her from all the corners, gluing themselves to her legs.

She couldn't help herself she laughed and giggled with them "Let me sit down. Come on, come on I'm tired, let go." They slowly let go of her legs allowing her to be able to sit on her bed, in the corner,

"What took you so long?" a little brunette demanded, "I had things to do." She said quickly, "did you eat?" she asked the group, "Yes." coursed the mob of children

"Good I'm glad you did. It's time for bed." she said, Anara pulled back the covers to her bed getting in, the others pilled in beside her.

**Hope you enjoyed that I'll try and post soon but I'm only allowed on every other day. But please R+R. thanks a lot.**


	4. before the meeting

Sorry it took me so long … oh yea and just because I for got earlier, I do not own Mutant X, all characters belong to the writers, I am simply writing this story for pleasure.

Warning: there may be some foul language and femme/slash.

Lexa growled under her breath, _how am I going to find the girl? What happens when I do?_ She sighed deeply then pulled out a phone, _maybe some of my contacts will know where to find her _she thought.

X

Anara woke early as usual, she got up carefully trying not to wake any of the kids that were sprawled around her. _They looked so innocent too bad they had to live this life, like the rest of us. _Anara kissed them all goodbye, then quietly left the room, she went to the room next door. She opened the door without knocking and went inside, "Victoria?" she called.

There was a reply from the connecting room, she went into the room and found Victoria at the sink. She wasn't much taller than Anara with straight black hair that ran to the top of her shoulders, she was the same age as Anara too. Anara walked up behind Victoria, and put her arms around her waist. "Sorry, I didn't come over yesterday, I was dead tired."

Victoria nodded, "I know," she said and turned her head and stole a kiss "maybe I'll just have to visit you one of these times," she said with a smirk.

"You just might have to." She said and smiled, "but I got to go now," she said and kissed Victoria before leaving again. Anara quietly left the building headed back to the bar she was at last night. She headed in quietly headed straight for the fighting cage and nodded to the announcer as usual. As she climbed in again, and looked demure as the announcer convinced some poor sucker to entire the ring.

X

Lexa growled darkly as she headed down the street in a black jeep, her contacts didn't know her too well but had heard of her before and suggested The Darkest Desires a local bar downtown. Lexa hadn't heard of the place before, but was warned to stay away from 'the cage' whatever that was.

X

sorry I'll try and update sooner… which will probably be next Tuesday…. Enjoy the chap.


End file.
